Present methods for controlling the application of solder to printed circuit substrates by automatic solder printers require the presence of an operator to monitor the amount of solder paste applied to the printed circuit substrates. In the event that the solder printer is applying undesired amounts (i.e., too much or too little) of solder, the operator typically must stop the solder printer and correct the process.